Since LED has various advantages such as lightweight, low power consumption, environmental protection, high speed of light response and long lifetime, light lamps having LED as light source have been hailed as the light of twenty-first century to gradually replace with incandescent lamps, halogen lamps, and fluorescent lamps which have the disadvantages of high electricity consumption. The LEDs as light source are enormously used in lighting apparatus.
The conventional LED lighting apparatus includes a LED lamp means and a lamp socket means. The LED lamp means typically includes a plurality of LED chips, a lampshade covering on the LED chips, a heat dissipating fin, and a screw member. Due to thermal energy produced by the LED chips needs to be dissipated by the heat dissipating fin, it is found that the heat dissipating fin is disposed between the lampshade and the screw member. The LED lamp means is installed in the lamp socket means by correspondingly screwing the screw member to screw the screw member to a screw portion of the lamp socket means by way of repeatedly rotating the LED lamp means. However, a user must exert himself/herself to repeatedly rotate the LED lamp means for installing the LED lamp means to the lamp socket means to thus cause much inconvenience.